


Остров

by miroveha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Study, Dreams, Flashbacks, Gen, Illusions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В последний ее визит на песке видны отпечатки чужих босых ног; она долго смотрит на них, пока набежавшая волна не смывает все следы прочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Остров

_Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in_  
 _Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within._  
 _Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in_  
 _And carry you over to a new morning._

 **Poets Of The Fall, «Sleep»**

 **1**

Последнее, что она слышит, — это визг автомобильных шин и собственный слабый вскрик, и шум большого города, смыкающийся вокруг нее; хвост бросившегося под колеса кота — трогательного, полосатого, глупого, воплощения всех бездомных котят в мире, — мелькает рядом с ней и пропадает из поля зрения. Она не думала, зачем бросается за ним, она не думала вообще ни о чем, и только одна мысль билась в ее голове: спасти, спасти, спасти. Пускай ему повезет больше, чем ей.

Свалившаяся на грудь бетонная плита гасит все звуки, обволакивает мир тишиной, и асфальт под лопатками такой мягкий и удобный; боли она не чувствует, и текущей по животу крови не чувствует тоже. Небо, в которое она смотрит удивленными расширенными глазами, высокое от сияющей синевы, и солнце впервые за все лето не обжигает кожу. Бампер машины над ее головой блестит с такой силой, будто кто-то полировал его, как фамильное серебро.

Она не знает, сколько лежит так — быть может, всего минуту, а может, целую вечность, пока над ней не склоняется первое искаженное страхом лицо, похожее на старинную венецианскую маску; потом лиц становится все больше и больше, и рты у них всех беззвучно открываются и закрываются, как у больших рыб. Она не понимает их, не понимает, что они делают и зачем вокруг кружится этот хоровод незнакомых и пугающих людей, но почему-то совсем не страшно. Ей кажется, что страх остался в какой-то другой, нездешней жизни, а в этой — только небо, солнце и раскаленный асфальт.

Единственное, о чем она хочет спросить, это что случилось с тем котом, но даже шевельнуть пересохшими губами оказывается выше ее сил.

В конце концов ее поднимают и куда-то несут, и стоит ей только оторваться от земли, как она видит себя будто сверху: праздничное платье, из белого ставшее алым, и залитое кровью лицо, а ещё застывшее рядом модное авто и отброшенная в сторону сумка. Она хочет что-то возразить, сказать, что с ней всё совершенно в порядке и что вообще-то она может идти и сама, но мир внезапно меркнет и она задыхается от шквала наконец-то добравшейся до сознания боли.

Вместе с болью приходят темнота и беспамятство, и она им за это почти благодарна.

 **2**

Впервые она попадает туда в девять лет, и не сразу понимает, что это место принадлежит только ей.

В тот раз ее снова оставляют на весь вечер в одиночестве — у гувернантки выходной, мать с отчимом уезжают на какой-то важный прием («Наги, ты ведь будешь примерной девочкой?» — она послушно кивает в ответ), так что дома кроме нее остаются лишь слуги и охрана; больше часа она бродит из комнаты в комнату, не находя себе ни дела, ни места, пока не оказывается в библиотеке — ноги сами ведут ее сюда. Она любит библиотеку, любит читать книги, но большинство из них слишком взрослые для нее, а больше сюда никто и не ходит. Она бродит между стеллажами, но наконец все же задремывает на кушетке в углу, и снятся ей обычные сумбурные сны.

Сумбурные — но ровно до тех пор, пока дорогами сновидений она не попадает в место, куда будет возвращаться всю свою жизнь.

Много лет спустя она так и не сможет понять, почему не испугалась ни тогда, ни потом, и даже не удивилась, будто всегда ожидала чего-то подобного; а впрочем, по-настоящему это никогда ее и не занимало. Но в тот момент холодное, немного влажное ощущение реальности вырывает ее из обычных снов, и под руками у нее оказывается не мягкое покрывало кушетки, а мокрый песок, на который с шелестом набегают волны. Не библиотека — остров, где, как ей кажется, она просыпается.

Иногда вещи совершенно не то, чем кажутся, а некоторые иллюзии могут быть достоверней реальности, но та, которую зовут Наги, этого ешё не знает.

Она бродит по острову до самого вечера — солнце медленно скатывается в алую-алую воду, хотя самой ей кажется, будто она застыла вне времени, как будто муха в янтаре, — и в туфли набивается песок, так что она снимает их и босая идет дальше. На самом деле этот остров небольшой, меньше чем за десять тысяч шагов его можно полностью обойти вокруг; тишину здесь нарушает только ветер, запутавшийся в кронах деревьев, и шелест волн — никаких птичьих криков или ещё чего-нибудь в этом роде. Небольшую рощу в центре острова, если встать под правильным углом, видно практически насквозь, и волны сухой травы расходятся вокруг нее концентрическими кругами.

В конце концов она просто садится на берегу, у самой полосы прибоя, и бездумно пропускает песок сквозь пальцы, глядя, как он тонкими струйками утекает прочь; до этого она ни разу не была на море и понятия не имеет, что здесь можно делать ещё.

Там же она и засыпает от усталости, а когда просыпается, под ней снова лишь кушетка и никакого песка. Часы в библиотеке показывают, что с тех пор, как она задремала, прошло едва ли больше часа.

 **3**

В больнице она несколько раз приходит в себя — выхватывает взглядом полускрытое маской лицо склонившегося над ней врача, или фигуру медсестры, подсоединяющей к ее руке капельницу, или мать, на лице у которой читается недоумение и недоверие, — но затем соскальзывает назад во мрак. Наконец из цепочки пробуждений и провалов ее вырывает неясное предчувствие, ощущение, что сейчас должно произойти нечто важное, — и обостренный тишиной слух улавливает тяжелые шаги, приближающиеся по коридору. Они затихают прямо у ее палаты.

— Дорогой! — Она узнает голос матери — обычно приятный и мелодичный, сейчас он кажется визгливым. Мать делает шаг навстречу отчиму — звонкий перестук каблуков. — Наги попала в автокатастрофу!

— Я знаю. Из-за нее у меня сорвалась сделка.

Голос отчима как всегда холоден и спокоен, резко диссонируя с тоном матери. Она не видит этого, но, наверное, мать обхватывает себя руками — она всегда так делает, сталкиваясь с чем-то нарушающим правила ее кукольного мирка.

— Она пыталась спасти кота! Кажется, у нее повреждены правый глаз и несколько органов… Наги, о Наги, ее уже не спасти.

— Доктор сказал, что если кто-то из семьи с таким же типом крови отдаст свои органы, у нее появится возможность выжить.

— Ты, наверное, шутишь! — голос матери все-таки срывается на визг. — Разрезать мое тело из-за этого ребенка?!

Шаг, ещё шаг, цокают каблуки. Мать несколько раз проходит по коридору, пытаясь успокоиться, и только тогда говорит:

— Сколько я ее помню, у нее никогда не было друзей. Мы никогда не знали, о чем она думает… даже тебе трудно было справляться с ней, разве не правда?

— Не только мне. — Она думает, что, наверное, отчим сейчас едва заметно хмурится. — В сущности никого не волнует, жива она или нет.

Ей кажется, что сердце пропускает удар, хотя в сказанном нет ничего нового для нее. Но догадываться и знать — разные вещи, это она тоже поймет позже.

— Тише, — в голосе матери мелькает что-то, отдаленно похожее на вину. — Наги может услышать.

— Она под наркозом и не может ничего слышать. Мне звонили с работы. Я возвращаюсь туда, а ты поступай, как хочешь.

Шаги отчима удаляются по коридору не медленно, но и не быстро — так, как будто ему все равно. Каблуки некоторое время ещё нервно топчутся на месте — мать, наверное, переступает с ноги на ногу, растерянно глядя отчиму вслед, самостоятельный выбор страшит ее даже больше, чем все остальное, — а затем тоже двигается к выходу, пока звонкий перестук не стихает насовсем.

Она закрывает единственный зрячий глаз, но, к сожалению, беспамятство не приходит к ней вместе с темнотой под веками. «Вот так, — отстраненно думает она. — И в сущности никого не волнует, останусь я жива или нет».

Ей хочется плакать, но слезы не идут.

 **4**

Оглядываясь назад, она не может назвать свое детство счастливым.

Своего настоящего отца она практически не помнит — он умер, едва ей исполнилось четыре. Несчастный случай, как ей рассказывали, — перестрелка якудза в самом центре Токио, и отца догнала шальная пуля, прошившая его навылет. Позже она узнает, что пуль было четыре, что в отца они попали совершенно неслучайно и что инициатором перестрелки был именно он; ей даже покажут снимки татуировки, охватывавшей его предплечье, но на самом деле это ничего не изменит — он так и останется в ее памяти безликим серым пятном, героем чужой истории и чужой жизни, случившейся давно и не с ней. В чем-то она будет права.

Период до семи лет вспоминается ей в основном по жалобам матери — та говорила, что какой же она была дурой, по глупости залетев от этого козла («Твоего папаши!» — в этом месте она всегда обвиняюще наставляла на дочь палец) и по ещё большей глупости оставив себе ребенка, что этой беременностью и родами она совершенно загубила свою карьеру, что постановщику не нравятся женщины с детьми, а если не понравиться постановщику, то никогда не получишь хорошую роль; что она надрывается на работе с утра до вечера, лишь бы прокормить ее, а она, неблагодарная, не ценит этого и даже пальцем о палец не ударит, чтобы хоть как-нибудь помочь. Ни тогда, ни сейчас она не представляет себе, как могла бы помочь матери — малолетняя, тихая, забитая, только-только поступившая в младшую школу; тем не менее подспудное чувство вины грызет ее до сих пор. Умом она понимает, что ничего не могла изменить, но. Но это тоже не меняет ничего совершенно.

Когда ей исполняется семь, мать выходит замуж во второй раз.

Отчим не нравится ей с первого взгляда. От него слишком ощутимо веет холодом, высокомерием и большими деньгами — всем тем, с чем она ещё ни разу в жизни не сталкивалась, и от этого оно кажется ей особенно страшным. Мать говорит, что он хороший человек, что он спонсирует их театр и после каждой премьеры дарит ей большие корзины алых роз, и что теперь-то благодаря ему она занимает первые роли; она говорит и говорит, больше для себя, чем для дочери, и впервые за много лет мать выглядит счастливой.

Отчасти из-за этого она смиряется с происходящим; отчасти из-за того, что все равно не может ничего изменить.

Денег у отчима в самом деле оказывается много — хватает, чтобы нанимать ей учителей и гувернанток, чтобы запереть ее в особняке как в клетке; она слишком мала, чтобы полностью осознавать перемены, но все равно ощущает непонятную и странную тоску. Даже самой себе она кажется бесконечно чужой, неприспособленной к подобной жизни, и только это не дает ей смириться и окончательно растворить свое «я» в чужих ожиданиях. Только это — и, быть может, ещё природное упрямство.

А потом, под визг автомобильных тормозов и шум большого города, детство неожиданно быстро и страшно заканчивается.

 **5**

Дорога на остров появляется в ее снах не каждую ночь, и нет никаких четко выраженных промежутков, по которым можно было бы рассчитать график ее явлений. Она просто то есть, то нет; и когда она есть, то как бы не выглядела, ее всегда можно узнать с первого взгляда.

Это какое-то инородное чутье, нюх, который каждый раз выводит ее точно к дороге — она идет по брусчатке никуда не сворачивая (чаще всего это брусчатка, хотя бывает и вытоптанная земля, и кирпич, но рыжий, а не желтый), и дорога прямая, будто вычерченная под линейку, и в конце нее всегда вырастает из тумана остров; как Авалон, недосягаемый и прекрасный.

Ей нравятся легенды о короле Артуре и рыцарях круглого стола, она думает, что в жизни каждого человека есть свой Эскалибур и свои драконы под недостроенным замком.

Всякий раз ее встречают тишина и пустота, но это скорее приятное чувство, чем нет. Она окунается в пустоту как в воду, и пустота становится частью ее, а она — частью пустоты; она не может описать это словами, и ощущения лишь оседают невесомыми хлопьями в дальнем чулане ее памяти. Иногда ей кажется, что остров — это всего лишь точка приложения. Иногда она знает, что за ним начинается край света.

Остров измерен ее шагами вдоль и поперек — не осталось ни одного камня, под который она бы не заглянула, ни одного дерева, под которым не сидела бы хоть однажды. Здесь нет птиц, и цветы встречаются так редко, что можно подумать, будто их вовсе нет, но время от времени она находит ландыши, и одуванчики, и незабудки. И хризантемы. Странно, думает она, откуда здесь взялись хризантемы?..

На фоне выжженной травы они выделяются яркими пятнами.

Морская вода вокруг острова до того прозрачна и чиста, что сквозь нее видно каждую песчинку на дне, — она приятно холодит ноги, если зайти в море, и немного солоновата на вкус. Рыб и водорослей не видно, да и камней практически тоже; даже ракушки здесь настолько редки, что первая же попавшаяся вызывает у нее немалое удивление и интерес. Она знает, что на острове нет ничего лишнего, и если здесь что-то есть или его наоборот нет — это, наверное, что-то значит.

Она не дает острову имени — он до сих пор остается безымянным, просто «островом»; ей это кажется правильным, потому что как-то назвать его — это все равно что назвать свою руку или ногу. К тому же, думает она, глупо думать о чужом имени, все ещё не зная своего.

Имя «Наги» уходит здесь с той же скоростью, что и песок, убегающий сквозь пальцы.

…сны уже давно кажутся ей более реальными, чем привычная как разношенная обувь действительность, в которой она каждое утро открывает глаза.

 **6**

В последний ее визит на песке видны отпечатки чужих босых ног; она долго смотрит на них, пока набежавшая волна не смывает все следы прочь.

 **7**

Когда она остается одна — совсем, совсем одна, и тишина больничной палаты смыкается у нее над головой подобно морским водам, — то думает: «Странно, почему я слышала их разговор?..»

Она думает: «Скоро я умру. Но мне совсем не страшно».

И ещё, едва ли не с облегчением: «Наконец все это закончится».

Тишина обвивает ее, пеленает будто в кокон (она не хочет знать, что из него вылупится), мягко смыкает веки и прикрывает ладонями уши. Но в конце концов она все равно слышит, и тишину будто смывает ледяной водой:

— Это будет не концом, но лишь началом. Все вернется на круги своя.

Она застывает, ошарашено-испуганная, — пойманная на булавку бабочка, хрупкий цветок на краю пропасти, — инстинктивно задерживает дыхание и ждет, ждет-ждет-ждет, когда же весь ее мир полетит в тартарары. Она чувствует чье-то присутствие, и тишина все ещё не возвращается; наконец, набравшись смелости, она тихонько шепчет:

— Кто вы?..

— О? Так ты можешь меня слышать?

Больничная палата вдруг испаряется, плывет, будто мираж в знойном воздухе, и вокруг уже не унылые белые стены, а выжженная трава ее острова и спокойное море до самого горизонта. От удивления она садится на кровати (ни на мгновение не задумывается о том, что в аварии были повреждены ее внутренние органы, о том, откуда на острове взялась больничная кровать), растеряно озирается по сторонам; она уже не может различить сон и явь, но, по правде говоря, она и не хочет.

Стоящий напротив человек улыбается с долей удивления и восхищения, и она вдруг очень ясно понимает, чьи именно следы видела на прибережном песке.

— Кажется, мне и правда стоит время от времени прогуливаться, — говорит человек. У него странные глаза: один глаз синий, а другой — алый, с иероглифом «шесть» вместо зрачка.

Она встает с кровати и делает шаг ему на встречу — на ней то же белое платье, что и в день аварии.

— Кто вы? Что вы тут?..

— О, это долгая история, — отмахивается незнакомец, — и она сейчас не имеет никакого значения. То, что действительно сейчас важно — мы похожи, ты и я. Из одного теста слеплены, одним мирром мазаны.

— Я не понимаю, — беспомощно говорит она и как никогда чувствует себя маленькой и глупой.

— Не беспокойся, ты ещё поймешь, — незнакомец склоняет голову на бок, одна его улыбка перетекает в другую. — Скажи, моя милая Наги… ты ведь позволишь мне тебя так называть?..

Она нерешительно кивает.

— Скажи, моя милая Наги, ты веришь в иллюзии? — таким же тоном спрашивают: «ты веришь в чудеса?..»

Сейчас она поверила бы во что угодно.

— Весь мир театр, и люди в нем актеры, — непонятно к чему говорит она. — Да… я верю.

Внешне ничего не происходит — не бьет молния в ближайшее дерево, не вскипает море, и даже трубный глас с небес откладывается до лучших времен, но сердце у нее почему-то ёкает и хочется взволнованно задержать дыхание.

— Моя милая Наги, — незнакомец смотрит на нее неожиданно серьезно и в упор, — никогда не забывай этих слов.

— Как, — ее голос тих, но не то чтобы спокоен, — как… вас зовут?

— Я до сих пор не представился? — он задумчиво щурится, и что-то лукавое прячется в его взгляде. — О, извини мне мои дурные манеры…

Ей кажется, что они стоят в центре урагана, в самом «оке бури», что вокруг пляшут пляску все пять стихий разом, — и даже под страхом смертной казни она не поверила бы, что вокруг нее и улыбающегося человека напротив сейчас полный штиль. И кстати говоря об улыбающемся человеке напротив:

— Зови меня, — говорит он, — зови меня Рокудо Мукуро.

 **8**

Проснувшись все в той же больничной палате, первое время она не думает ни о чем — просто лежит, наслаждаясь неожиданным покоем, ощущением цельности и завершенности, которого не знала так долго и которого, вполне возможно, не узнает ещё столько же; ни чувства, ни воспоминания — ничто сейчас не мешает ей. Но в конце концов она все же аккуратно отцепляет от лица кислородную маску и кладет ее на подушку рядом с собой — приборы заходятся надсадным воем, но они не нужны ей теперь совершенно, и она продолжает выпутываться из паутины тонких проводов — будто рвет другую паутину, ту, что связывала ее всю жизнь. В конце концов на ней остается лишь белая больничная роба, удивительно похожая на то самое платье, и ей не нужно смотреть по сторонам, чтобы увидеть на кардиомониторе сплошную ровную линию.

Для старого мира она теперь мертва, и позади нее остается только иллюзия, в которую поверят более чем охотно. Она считает это равноценной заменой — иллюзорное тело за иллюзорную жизнь.

Невидимая и неслышимая она проходит по больничным коридорам — одни из них пусты, по другим спешат куда-то врачи и медсестры (возможно, именно в ее палату), третьи заполнены посетителями; жизнь продолжается несмотря ни на что, и это ее скорей радует, чем печалит. Больница похожа на старое, уставшее сердце, и она желает этому сердцу ещё долгих лет жизни.

На стене холла висит большое зеркало, и перед тем, как окончательно уйти, она останавливается напротив него и смотрит на свое отражение. Гладкий мрамор холодит ей босые ноги.

— Курому, — шепчет она, кончиками пальцев касаясь зеркальной поверхности, подобно слепцу пытаясь увидеть чужое лицо. — Докуро Курому.

Она мимолетно улыбается, вспоминая; затем отворачивается и направляется к выходу. Она знает — ее уже ждут; она знает — ей помогут дойти до нужного места, укажут путь и раздобудут припасы. В ее памяти вытатуированы слова: Кен, Чикуса, Кокуё-лэнд. Мукуро-сама.

Когда она переступает порог, все остальное становится неважным.


End file.
